notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsair Wars
After the Kin-Strife, Umbar and Gondor would forever be enemies. The descendants of Castamir the Ursurper established rule over Umbar and the port was swelled, not only by the descendants of Harad and the King's Men, but by the rebellious subjects of Gondor as well. Umbar would not be fully conquered until the Fourth Age. Battles during the Corsair Wars: First Fall of Umbar Siege of Pelargir Harad/Umbar Battles Battle of Pelargir Second Fall of Umbar Surprise Attack on Gondor Surprise Attack on Umbar Timeline First Corsair War (T.A. 1448 - T.A. 1551) *'T.A. 1448': The rebels of Gondor under the sons of Castamir the Ursurper escape Pelargir and seize Umbar. King Aldamir, son of Eldacar, slain at Pelargir, besieged by the Corsairs under the sons of Castamir and by land by the Haradrim. Pelargir is taken. *'T.A. 1540 - T.A. 1551': The rebels and Haradrim attack from their post at Pelargir. *'T.A. 1551': King Vinyarion musters his forces and retakes Pelargir and Harondor. He takes the title Hyarmendacil II. End of the First Corsair War. Second Corsair War (Great Raid War; T.A. 1634 - T.A. 1639) *'TA 1634': The Great Raid War begins and the Sack of Pelargir. Angamaite and Sangahyando, great-grandsons of Castamir, raze Pelargir and destroy many of the realm's coastal fortifications. King Minardil slain and Sangahyando fatally wounded during the raid. *'TA 1636': Sangahyando dies in Umbar. His young son Sangahyandion takes over his fleet and gathers a Haradrim army. *'T.A. 1637 -T.A. 1639': With the Gondorian army decimated by the Great Plague, Sangahyandion conquers the Harondor-Harad border. *'T.A. 1638': Wearied of plague, raid and blockade, King Tarondor of Gondor signs a treaty with Umbar ending hostilities. *'T.A. 1639': The Councils of Gondor and Umbar approve the treaty. The Second Corsair War ends. Third Corsair War (Fifteen Years War; T.A. 1652 - T.A. 1668) *Tarondor agrees to pay ransom for the Gondorian prisoners, but the money is not given. This provokes the Third Corsair War. *'T.A. 1652': Fighting at sea and along the Harondor-Harad border erupts. *'T.A. 1653': The Third Corsair War begins. Sangahyandion besieges Amon Eithel, the capital of Harondor. Prince Vinyaran leads a Gondorian force to break the siege. Sangahyandion withdraws to the hills of Emyn Imladrim. The Battle of Harnen. Sangahyandion prevents Vinyarans army from reinforcement, outmaneuvers and utterly defeats them. Vinyaran surrenders. Disappointing Gondorian campaigns are launched in Anfalas and the Enedwaith against the rebels. *'T.A. 1654': Sangahyandion marches into Ithilien and lays siege to Osgiliath. A major Gondorian counter-attack forces him to retreat to South Ithilien. Gondor is defeated by the rebels at the mouths of Isen. Rebellion in Lebennin is repressed. *'T.A. 1655 - T.A. 1658': Sangahyandion and Tarondor enter a war of attrition through Ithilien. *'T.A. 1658': Captain Telagar surprises the Corsair army and sends Sangahyandion into further retreat. Gondorian privateers obtain a major victory over Umbarean naval forces. *'T.A. 1659': Captain Telagar defeats General Imrahicire;n in the southernmost reaches of Ithilien. Sangahyandion evacuates his forces south of the Poros. Twenty Ithilien rebels of noble houses are executed in Osgiliath. Admiral Morvegil prevents a coastal invasion against Gondor by winning two naval battles. *'T.A. 1660': A treaty is signed in Pelargir that allows Gondor to have the mouths of the Isen reclaimed and grants Sangahyandion possession of Harondor. Prince Vinyaran returns to Osgiliath after six years of custody. Gondorian privateers continue harassing Umbarean shipping. Resumption of hostilities. Blockades of Gondorian ports are broken and Tolfalas is reclaimed. Troops are landed in Harondor. *'T.A. 1663': The Battle of Miraz. Umbar is defeated at the mouths of the Harnen. *'T.A. 1668': Umbar is utterly forced out of Harondor and the coastlands by the Captains Curimardin and Falathar. Sangahyandion, claimant to the throne of Gondor is slain. End of the Third Corsair War. Fourth Corsair War (Umbardacil War; T.A. 1810 - T.A. 1851) *'T.A. 1810': King Telumehtar, son of Tarondor, troubled by the insolence of the Corsairs, gathers his forces and takes Umbar by storm, in battle of land and sea. The last descendents of Castamir are slain or executed. Telumehtar takes the name Umbardacil. *'T.A. 1850': Death of King Telumehtar Umbardacil. *'T.A. 1851': With the attacks of the Wainriders in the east, Gondor’s strength is spread, and Umbar is retaken by the Corsairs, who hid at Badharkan with aid of their Haradrim allies. End of the Fourth Corsair War. Fifth Corsair War (Tolfalas War; T.A. 2475 - T.A. 2560) *'T.A. 2475': The attack on Gondor is renewed. As Osgiliath is finally ruined, Prince Imrador of Dol Amroth meets the Corsairs at Tolfalas. The Battle of Tolfalas. Imrador wins a great victory, but his two eldest sons and two brothers are slain. *'T.A. 2497': Two Corsair fleets are launched from Umbar and raid the Belfalas coastlands. *'T.A. 2499': Tolfalas is claimed by the Corsairs. *Prince Amrazil defeats the Corsairs at Sarlond and Methrast. Tolfalas is retained. *'T.A. 2560': Two Corsair fleets are launched from Umbar once again. Prince Imrazôr II of Dol Amroth defeats them in a naval attack and reclaims Tolfalas. End of the Fifth Corsair War. Sixth Corsair War (Bane War; T.A. 2730 - T.A. 2801) *'T.A. 2730': A fleet is sent from Umbar. Prince Lorindol meets them at Edhelhadur's Spur, south of Endil. With the aid of Gandalf, the fleet is defeated. The fleet takes Tolfalas. *'T.A. 2746': The second fleet is sent from Umbar. It attacks Methrast, which is defended by Prince Amrothos. Methrast is taken and Amrothos is slain. Southern Dor-en-Ernil is assaulted and captured by the Corsairs. *'T.A. 2758': The Long Winter begins. A third fleet reinforces the first and second and attacks the coastlands. Prince Fingalad retreats to Dol Amroth, which is besieged. *'T.A. 2759': Captain Beregond, son of Steward Beren, liberates Dol Amroth and the coastlands from the Corsairs. The three fleets retreat to Umbar or Tolfalas. *'T.A. 2801': Prince Galmendur takes a large fleet and recaptures Tolfalas. End of the Sixth Corsair War. Seventh Corsair War (T.A. 2971 - T.A. 3019) References *http://www.theonering.com/reading-room/stories/the-lineage-of-amroth-appendix-c-the-corsair-wars Category:Wars